


kitty

by Lunarcat1364



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, allura is briefly there, platonic, shiro pulls prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarcat1364/pseuds/Lunarcat1364
Summary: a drabble of what happens when keith gets a cat on the ship





	kitty

Lance awakes one morning to someone banging on his door, a headache, and a weight on his chest. One that was oddly warm. When he looked down he almost screamed. What he saw no one would ever believe unless they saw it. It was a black cat with some dark grey patches and white markings on one leg. This cat that had blue-purple-ish eyes looked him in the eyes with a look of “you move you die”. Then went back to resting. Lance was stunned it was a cat, and looked like the ones from earth and he loved cats,and dogs, and most animals if he was honest, as long as they don’t try to eat him.  
Again the bang could be heard from his door. This time there was a voice shouting “answer lance i know you are in there!” it was shiro, he did answer but it was a simple “come in”.

When he entered he saw the cat and his eyes shot up. He just stared after a minute or so he looked lance dead in the eye and whispered “ so uhhh do not flip out but that’s keith.”

“WHAT, HOW IS THIS KEITH!” Lance yelled startling the poor feline from it’s not so peaceful slumber.  
As if like magic keith had ran into the room fuming “SHIRO I SWEAR TO FUCK WE HAVE NOT EVEN HAD THE CAT FOR A DAY!”  
Shiro looked at keith and smirked “well i am not the one that bought him while drunk last night.”  
“BUT SHIR-” keith complained  
“Nope you bought it your problem good day and good luck on deciding who is cleaning the litter box”  
Lance confused looked at shiro as he left, then looked at keith. Then stated with a practical glare “I heard of impulse buying but this is ridiculous and why do i have have to help you?”  
Keith blushed and looked away and stated “you were drunk off your mind and volunteered to help with the cat… and no one else knows how to take care of one.”  
Lance just stares “wait pidge knows how to take care of a dog hunk can take care of a lizard BUT NO ONE CAN FIGURE OUT A CAT IT IS A CAT ALL THAT IS NEEDED ARE MEDS AND LITTER BOX CLEANING other than remembering to feed it… unless” he looks at the cat and pets it.  
“Unless what” keith asked with terror slowly creeping on his face.  
“Unless” lance said slowly and grinned as he sat up in his bed stroking the cat head to tail. Then scratching under his chin as the cat purred. “This adorable thing likes to tear up the furniture” he finished.  
Keith visibly relaxed Then lance talked in an even tone “but i am surprised that allura is letting us keep this purr-fect little creature” and smirked as keith just gave him a look of disappointment.  
Pidge poked her head in with an owl like creature on her head “ so keith got a name better than muffin for the cat yet?”  
It was lance’s turn to look at keith with a disappointed look “really keith, muffin, really?”  
The shorter man looked away with a hint of a blush but no answer arose.


End file.
